Can I Help You?
by bexalu
Summary: The flock settles down in NY, but when Kick-Ass and he gang show up, things start getting complicated: identities, relationships, secrets, and yeah... trying to save the world doesn't help much, either. Originally titled "Heroes and Superheroes". R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Can I Help You?**

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Language, Violence

**Summary: The flock settles down in NY, but when Kick-Ass and he gang show up, things start getting complicated: identities, relationships, secrets, and yeah... trying to save the world doesn't help much, either. **

**Feedback:** It's always loved and appreciated, guys.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither characters; I just use them as barbies for my own liking.

**Author's Note:** Came across from reading the flock in NY and watching K-A in NY. This takes place after the second MR book. Any comments and suggestions will be greatly accepted!

* * *

The world looks a lot more peaceful when you're at a distance.

I mean, sure, if you live a nice life in a nice neighborhood, with nice people and quiet scenery, it's alright too. But that hardly happens. Up here... I mean, it's just amazing.

"Max, how much longer till we get there? I'm getting hungry..."

"I don't know Gaz; anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour maybe? Only if we keep moving though," I answered truthfully, swooping down to toss him a snack. He smiled, pulling off the wrapping and chomping down on the candy bar. "I need to pee," Nudge moaned.

"Hate to break it to you, Nudge, but you're gonna have to hold it in," Iggy called back to her. "I don't think a lot of people would be happy with a little yellow rain."

"Eww!" she said, falling back as she scrunched her nose. "Way to ruin an innocent mind! Gross, gross, gross..." She shook her head of the thoughts and Gazzy cackled. I gave a smirk before flying back up.

Yes, flying. Don't be surprised; it only takes a little genetic engineering to obtain wings like ours.

Long story, another time maybe.

I _should_ probably tell you what happened over the past few years, anyway. About three years ago, the six of us (me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel) got into a little accident and stumbled across an ordinary FBI agent in Virginia. Except no, that didn't end up being the actual case; our friend turned out to be a leader in the godforsaken place that created us, the School. We go way back with them, playing the ol' catch-me-if-you-can all the time. Occasionally they grab hold of us. But we always get away.

After escaping the hounds of Anne and Jeb, however, we had to crank up our hiding skills. After all, we had been let down so many times before, who could we honestly trust? Besides, we had too much on us; we had vandalized a school, assaulted minors and adults, and, of course, escaped a secret facility and attempted to erase our very existence on the face of the earth by running away. Not to mention other crazy shit. It was hard at first, not being able to stop anywhere for the past couple of years; dumpster diving had to be done all ninja-like by only me and Fang, and sleeping only lasted a couple of hours in the hills and covered trees. We were hopeless for living a life the right way, but we were near-perfect at being invisible now. Who knows, maybe we could live a life after being incognito for enough time.

"By the way, Max, when can we get new clothes? High-waters are sooo not in style, if you ask me. And this shirt is stretched in all the wrong places!" Nudge complained, tugging at the tight tee.

Ah yes; how could I leave out the physical changes time gives? Three years can have a huge impact on bodies, let me tell you. For one thing, Nudge and I finally understood what having curves meant. While she was so excited and joyous about it, I did_ not_ like it whatsoever. Fang and Iggy also had this whole facial hair thing going on, and they had to use their fingernails as tweezers to pluck them off if it grew too long. Gazzy and Angel were the least affected ones, only growing a couple of inches taller each, like the rest of us did. I ended up being 5'11. Not that I liked it; I would've much rather had an even number. Of course, Angel looked on the bright side ("At least you got a little taller, right?") when measurements were being made.

Oh yeah. So you're probably wondering where we are now, huh?

Allow me to just throw my two cents in this. I knew we could handle life and whatever it threw at us. I mean, I had been doing it for the past 17 years. Even our youngest has almost reached a decade not having a completely normal life. Plus, even if we were to settle down, it would probably be easier just getting a cabin in the woods again like in Colorado how we used to live alone. Or even just a lonely farm. We could live anywhere and be alright for the most part.

... But New-fucking-York?! Jesus, where in their right_ minds_ do these kids find that place suitable for them?!

Guess we would have to discuss it when we get back on Earth. For right now, I'll just keep my head in the clouds like any good little flying kid should.

**A/N: So that's chapter one for you guys... I never know how to start a story, so just keep reading. It gets better, I promise. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Heroes and Superheroes**

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Language, Violence

**Summary: AU. The flock settles down in NY, but Kick-Ass and the gang bring up conflicts when going against the big boys for once – Itex.**

**Feedback:** It's always loved and appreciated, guys. 3

**Disclaimer:** I own neither characters; I just use them as barbies for my own liking.

**Author's Note:** This chapter has a little more K-A in it, I guess. By the way, the way it's set is that the characters from Kick-Ass are the same age as the movie when it ended, but Dave and Mindy never quit their whole "hero" agenda. (: Onto the story!

_Midnight already and I'm still running errands,_ Dave thought bitterly.

It all started with a lame phone call from Mindy. He should've known better that the 11 year old was good with acting, seeing as she fooled him that a man was planning to kill a woman near Food 4 Less. Nonetheless, he found out too late that all she intended on him really doing for the night was to get some groceries for her.

That wasn't the problem though; the _real _problem was the suit.

He leaned slightly over the cart, hoping that no one would notice the sea-green and yellow wet-suited "hero". _At least it saves me from seeing the awkward stares, _he reminded himself. Sighing, he hesitantly reached above him to get a canister of chocolate powder for the hot cocoa that Mindy usually made. A child was reaching up for the chocolate powder as well, but alas, it was too high. Dave swiftly grabbed another one and was about to hand it to him, but his mother pulled him by the arm, jerking the little one away from the 17 year old. Dave saw the mom give him a glance before shaking her head in disapproval.

_Oh, so I'm a creeper now? Is that the news going about since a little girl saved my ass?_ he wondered, furrowing his brow. Deciding that he had enough groceries for Mindy to last about a week, the grown teenager walked to the checkout line, grabbing a gum pack on the way. As he paid for the items bought, he heard a loud _thud_ outside of the store, and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Is something funny about 52 dollars and 87 cents?" the girl in front of him asked monotonously, looking him up and down dully.

"Nah," he said, giving her the money. "Just realized I had something coming up for me, I guess."

* * *

Mindy ran from the computer again to check up on stats. Dave was still at Food 4 Less, but it couldn't be taking _that_ long to get some stupid groceries. She sighed, checking the time: 12:43 am. She stared at the signal responding to the spot the Kick-Ass suit was at, almost willing him to hurry the hell up and get back to the safe house. _And of all the days the dumbass decides to not bring his cell phone… _Mindy frowned, casually walking back to the computer screen as she looked at the files just opened.

_Top secret, eh? You would think they took a little better care with their stuff,_ she supposed, scrolling around the screen. Hacking wasn't hard for her; no, her daddy taught her how to be an advanced professional at it.

_Daddy… _The term seemed foreign to her now. She couldn't understand it anymore, it tasting now flavorless to her. She knew it was the same for Dave – he understood what it was like to be a father when seeing one die helping his only child bravely. But that version died in the room with the body, and he wouldn't speak of it afterwards to anyone, especially to her. Mindy's face became impassive even as she was in the room alone. It was out of habit, she guessed, focusing more on the text shown in front of her.

Itex.

_Where…What was that term used in? I've seen it before_, she thought, raising an eyebrow. She looked at the staff members of a building working undercover for Itex and froze, hand in mid-click on the mouse pad.

D'Amico, Frank. Deceased, aged 42. Spouse: N/A; Offspring: D'Amico, Chris (Age 17)…

Frank D'Amico. Frank. D'Amico.

And she thought she'd never see that name again! Mindy's jaw dropped slightly as the profile stared back at her blankly. Frank D'Amico had been working for this? _That_ shit fiddled with _this_ shit?

Then she saw a "banned" article about another thing Itex specialized in besides working with America's most wanted. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh man," she said aloud. "Oh man, I got to show this to Lizewski."

* * *

"Good one, Gazzy," Nudge muttered, kicking the dumpster. We landed in the middle of an alleyway, and what do you know; Gazzy decides to dumpster dive for the fresh start in this town. He popped out, grinning wildly. "Hey! You can't blame a kid for having fun… and finding some gru-ub," he finished in a sing-songy voice, showing us a box of popcorn.

Angel gasped, "I haven't had popcorn in years! Wow, Gaz!" She quickly ran towards him, snatching the box from his hands and opening it to smell the aroma slightly, if she could. It was probably stale, but whatever. It's still food, and we needed all we could get.

"Woah now, what is that kid doing in the garbage?" a voice asked aloud, and Gazzy instantly jumped out of the mucho-enlarged trashcan. I snapped my finger behind me softly, indicating a cover-up needed to be thought of. Gazzy noticed. "I found it, guys!" he said, showing us his empty hand. "Ah, thanks, Kyle, really needed those back," Iggy said, swiftly pulling his sunglasses from his pocket, to the hand, to the front of his shirt as he hung it on. Gazzy nodded, but you could see his other thought clearly written on his face: _Kyle? Really now?_

Angel shrugged, but instantly jumped to Fang's side as the person came closer. I turned to face the newcomer, but boy did I come in for a treat.

"Dude… What the crap?" I asked, looking the guy up and down. _Didn't realize wetsuits were in this season. What the hell is this dumbass doing? Going to an underwater convention or something?_

He stared at us in suspicion, and we stared back awkwardly. "…Can I help you?" I asked shadily, and he raised an eyebrow from under his mask. "Uh… I was just wondering what was going on here. I heard a loud noise from inside the store and—"

"Dude, I would rather die than go into a supermarket in that," Fang said shortly. I suppressed the snort coming out of me, agreeing. The kid, well, about as old as me, I'm guessing, looked around away from us in embarrassment. "Look, we're fine, alright? We'd warn you if we needed help," I said sarcastically. Iggy smirked, _Like _that's_ gonna happen_. "C'mon guys, let's jam," I said aloud, waving everyone out.

As I followed them through the alleyway, the guy called out to me. "Hey you—"

"The name's not you, dumbass," I cut off, still walking away. I felt his arm tug on my shoulder and I growled slightly. Don't beat his ass, don't beat his ass—

"Then what is it?" he murmured. I shoved him away hard, and he fell backwards onto the wet gravel. "Max. Just Max," I answered, and he looked up at me in surprise. But there was no need to talk to the dude anymore. "See you around, Fishy," I ended, walking out as he stared at me with a mixture of shock and confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Heroes and Superheroes**

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Language, Violence

**Summary: AU. The flock settles down in NY, but Kick-Ass and the gang bring up conflicts when going against the big boys for once – Itex.**

**Feedback:** It's always loved and appreciated, guys. 3

**Disclaimer:** I own neither characters; I just use them as barbies for my own liking.

**Author's Note:** Please say something if you think my impression of Dave's character sucks cause this is another one of his POV. Alrightie? Alrightie!

_What the fuck was that?_

Dave stared in surprise as the girl stalked away from him to catch up with her friends. She had gotten him down too easily. That was a first time in a long time…

But seriously. What the _fuck _was _that_?

He had made it back to the safehouse, still asking him that question, along with thinking about the girl. What was her name again…?

Oh right. Max.

Definitely to the max, she was. It didn't seem to take a lot of strength to make him feel weak, and he hated it. Being weak is for idiotic newbies, not the ones that were the superheroes first. That was just retarded. It shouldn't happen.

And she looked so weak! She was shorter than him and didn't seem so menacing…

Wait. He did a face palm, remembering McCready's daughter. Dammit. Max was just like Mindy. Great…

Except, of course, Mindy didn't have curves like this one; he knew that much.

"Fuck, don't do that to yourself," he murmured aloud, shaking away the quick and sick thoughts flooding in his mind about the new mysterious teen. You don't even know who the hell she is… For all you know, she could be one of those new lame superheroes.

Then the sexy super outfits came knocking on his door. He willed himself not to answer.

Mindy walked out of the room she was previously in, hearing someone talking. "Hey," she said, leaning against the doorframe, looking at him from under her growing bangs. "May I mind asking you what the fuck was taking so long?"

"Ah, um…" he said, not really knowing where to start. "Ran into a group of kids. Nothing much…"

"One of them started something, didn't they?" she asked, smirking as she shook her head slightly. "You hurt?"

Dave glared at her. She laughed and walked to refill her cup of something he couldn't identify. Probably hot chocolate, however, since she always drinks it.

"Oh yeah," she started, getting more about business, "there's something I needed to show you. Got a new set of enemies showing up."

Dave raised an eyebrow, noticing the anger and confusion in the pre-teen's face, and walked towards the dimming screen that she gestured him to see. It didn't take more than a few scrolls to see why she was with mixed feelings.

"What the hell is he in that for?" Dave questioned in surprise, looking around more as memories of defeating Frank D'Amico started filling up his mind. Mindy shrugged, sipping her drink as she grabbed the marshmallows. Yep – definitely hot chocolate. He looked towards her, pondering on how she had even bothered to come across files like those….

"You're on a search to wipe out every trace of this guy, huh?" he asked in a smirk. He thought of Chris, "Wonder what his son might be thinking of right now…"

"I could give a rat's ass about his son. He didn't seem to care about that bastard. I mean, who leaves a money-making franchise like that to go to waste? Obviously he wasn't in, either," Mindy commented, rolling her eyes.

"But hey – says here he's a… scientist?"

"That's right. Apparently not just on anything though – illegal stuff."

He frowned. "Care to explain?" he asked, skimming around. She set her mug down and leaned against the table, smirking at his facial expression.

"Seems unreal, huh? Humans being turned into something else, given powers… They got like, animal genes in almost all of them. I would totally call bullshit if it weren't for this." She snatched the mouse from his hand, clicking on a link showing what seemed to be just numbers and letters. "These were some kinds they're after, apparently. They even have some wings. Look."

Dave cocked his head to the side slightly as she pointed to the obvious shapes of wings, but the image was too blurry to tell who they were, the page still loading and all. "…These guys seem to be a whole lot of work, don't you think?" he asked as the page was almost completely loaded…

then crashed.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," she complained as new windows started popping up, not allowing her access anymore. "Forget this, I'll try fixing it later," she murmured, shutting down. "Thanks for the groceries, by the way. Didn't think you'd actually get them, but then again…. You do kinda act like my bitch, sometimes." She grinned, taking off her ponytails as Dave stood there, flabbergasted. "I'm going to call it a day," Mindy yawned, stretching her arms as her hair came down and she rubbed her eyes. When she noticed he still didn't move and came to be glaring at her, she rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the room. "C'mon, go home, Lizewski. This'll all be sorted by the time you come here tomorrow." She waved bye before closing the door behind him, and he heard her footsteps fading as she probably went to the bathroom in the armory room they were in. He sighed, not sure of what to do now.

Well, besides wondering what was happening with Max at the moment, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** **Heroes and Superheroes**

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Language, Violence

**Summary: AU. The flock settles down in NY, but Kick-Ass and the gang bring up conflicts when going against the big boys for once – Itex.**

**Feedback:** It's always loved and appreciated, guys. 3

**Disclaimer:** I own neither characters; I just use them as barbies for my own liking.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the last update. Didn't mean to post so lately, so here's a quicker update. Enjoy.

The morning had come before I knew it, judging from all the noise in Central Park. Nudge poked me, her eyes wide. "Max! Look, look over there. It's all the kids and teenagers. See them? Man, what time is it? I bet they're all going to school right now. How fun would that be, going to school again? I wish we went again, I mean, we only did that once, and it was cool even with all the stuff that happened and—"

"Nudge, I don't think we're doing school again," I yawned, sliding up to a sitting position on the tree bunk we were on. Yes, the tree bunk.

Hey, it's not like we even have enough money to go anywhere. And I really don't feel like having to deal with people watching our every move at the moment, thank you very much.

"I wonder what happened to that one guy," Gazzy said aloud, catching our attention, "with his whole swimming gear and all."

"Yeah, makes us seem normal," Iggy said from above, smirking. Fang rolled his eyes slightly, closing his laptop as he stated his own thoughts. "It's already close to eight. People are going to start coming. We better get down." He threw the laptop into his bag and jumped down when no one noticed. I followed cue, picking up Angel, who was just waking up, and jumped down smoothly. Her eyes flickered open, and she yawned.

"Is it time for school?" she asked, evidently still half asleep. I sighed. "No, we're not going to school, Ang. C'mon, stand up."

She stretched before getting up on her own two feet, looking around slowly at the people around us. Her eyes showed confusion, and I followed her gaze to find a teenage guy whispering to what looked like a little girl. She was holding up a paper, pointing at it before looking around. Was it a picture? Directions?

"They're trying to look for somebody," Angel said, cocking her head a bit. "A few people, actually. But the guy's confused, like he can't believe it… Who it is, I mean."

"Any details as to what they look like?" I asked, trying to get a better view of them. I mean, you can never be too sure people around you aren't trying to get you.

Not that I've ever seen them before. I sighed, looking away. "Whatever, let's just go look for something to chow on. Anyone up for dumpster—"

Angel gasped, her eyes wider than they normally are. I raised an eyebrow, looking at her direction again to the two people.

And what do you know, they were staring straight back at us.

"I think they know about us," Angel whispered, and my eyes narrowed. And from what I could see, the girl narrowed hers as well. "Can she see us that well?" I asked, looking at Angel. She shook her head. "I think we better go though. She's planning to come over to ask us stuff."

I nodded, taking her hand and waving the others to follow me. We started walking away, but the footsteps were obvious behind my back. I had to think of a way to run without looking suspicious. Then it hit me.

Literally. "Tag! You're it!" Angel said, hitting my arm. I looked at her in shock, but then caught on easily. _This was our chance!_ I smirked, running after her and she squealed. I motioned everyone to follow us, and they looked at the duo behind us, getting it. They all ran ahead of me, the speedy little suckers. I sighed, looking back as I ran. The boy and girl were getting tired, but the boy was able to speak out to me. "Wait!"

The gears in my head halted in confusion, and I almost tripped over myself. "...Do I know you?" I whispered, trying to figure out where I had heard his voice before. The two of them caught up to me, who was stupidly standing there. The guy looked surprised as he saw my face. "Wait, you're the one from last—"

The girl elbowed his side, and he coughed, his mouth shutting instantly. I stared at her, smirking. She looked like business, no joke. "Look," she said, walking up to me as she glared, "we know you're not human."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, stretching my arms behind my head. "From what I know, I was born with doctors around me, have a mom and dad, and even got muscles, bones, and skin. See?" I grabbed the girl's hand and shook it. She growled, pulling it back harshly. "I don't like being pushed around."

"Good. Neither do I," I said, smirking. "Don't mess with me," she said harshly, and I raised my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay," I said, "I get it. You don't want to talk then, right? I'll just go then." I started walking away, but then the guy grabbed my arm, pulling me to look at him. "Wait, we do want to talk!" he said, and I looked at him, stunned.

"You're the guy," I whispered. "You're the guy from yesterday."

His eyes were wild for a moment, but he tried controlling himself. "What are you talking about?" he asked, and the girl rolled her eyes. I smiled, "Is this your sidekick? What do you call yourselves?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the girl asked, looking like she had just been caught. I was going to answer, but I knew if I stayed any longer, I would get nowhere. And they would get me.

"Nevermind," I said, "guess I got the wrong person. Was watching a movie with superheroes yesterday…. I saw some people dressing up for it," I lied. The boy looked a little surprised still, but the girl knew I was flat out lying. "Um… so who are you guys then?"

"…Mindy," the girl muttered. "I'm Dave," the guy almost whispered. Mindy gazed at me with impatience. "And you are?"

"Oh, me? My name's Max," I said casually. Dave elbowed the girl slightly, letting her know something. Her eyes narrowed.

"What school do you go to?" she asked suspiciously, and I felt the ground crumble underneath me.

"Uh… Well I'm actually just going to your guys' school. Just moved in, you see."

They stared at me blankly. I shrugged, looking behind me. "Look, I need to catch up with my family. See you guys later." I practically fled the scene, trying to look for the rest of the flock. Nudge ran to me from behind a corner.

"Max! What happened?"

I sighed, sitting down on the ground next to Gazzy. "I failed, that's what happened," I muttered, my hand holding my head up. Gazzy and Angel stared.

"Well…. What's gonna happen now?" Gazzy asked. I stared at him. "We're going to school."

"Really?" Nudge and Angel asked in shock. "Well, I'm not sure about Angel. She still needs a couple of years…"

Angel looked like she was about to cry, giving me Bambi eyes. As usual, I broke down, not able to resist.

"Whatever. Angel will be Gazzy's younger twin.

"Twin?" Gazzy asked, looking at Angel. "She looks completely different!"

"Then we'll think of something!" I muttered, trying to get over the fact that someone was trying to get us.

"So it was us?" Angel asked, shocked. "….I don't know, I couldn't stay any longer. That's why I need to get to their school – I need to know what they're planning," I said, getting up. "C'mon, let's go."

"Go where?" Iggy asked.

"Go find some supplies. Hurry up."

Everyone scrambled to their feet. This was it.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know. Bad ending…. Review anyway?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Heroes and Superheroes**

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Language, Violence

**Summary: AU. The flock settles down in NY, but Kick-Ass and the gang bring up conflicts when going against the big boys for once – Itex.**

**Feedback:** It's always loved and appreciated, guys. 3

**Disclaimer:** I own neither characters; I just use them as barbies for my own liking.

**Author's Note: **Fast updating, here! Hopefully I'll keep the rhythm going and won't make you wait a lot anymore….

After our spasm of running to the nearest store and grabbing some paper, pencils, and bags, I felt a surge of excitement rushing through my veins.

I did not like it.

"Okay guys, are we ready?" I asked, looking at everyone. We seemed reasonably decent, with our stolen school stuff (Don't tell anyone. No one likes a snitch.), contrasting practically everything else. I think Nudge was the only one to get something different – a semi-glittery hair band to pull her mane back. The rest of us just had to make do with what we had, considering we almost got caught in the store…

Not to mention we were late for school anyway. I looked at the gates of hell, already feeling the trouble we were getting ourselves into. Well, what I got ourselves into, but I wasn't ready to admit that to anyone.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh—" Nudge said, her eyes wider than usual. I smiled, at least feeling a little better about my decision because of everyone being a little happy.

And because I could get some information about why two kids know about us. I took a deep breath, walking into the administration offices. The secretary looked up from her computer screen to us blankly.

"May I help you?" she droned. I looked at the flock for reassurance, and I turned back to her with a smile. "Yeah, actually. I want to register ourselves for the school."

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "_You _want to register yourselves? I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do that."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"A parent needs to sign the forms. You kids can't just be going into the school by yourselves," she explained simply. I sighed, looking at Angel. "Guess you got no choice, buddy," I said, hinting for her to use her power. She got it.

"You will let us into the school without filling out the forms," Angel said in her creepy demon-child voice. The secretary nodded, getting up and going to a file cabinet, grabbing a few sheets. "Please write your names and the grade you are going into, then give them back to me so I can make schedules for you," she stated monotonously. I smirked.

We were in.

* * *

Mindy aimed the eraser in the back of her arch nemesis of the class, Sierra. Just a little more, she thought to herself, smirking as she released it from the rubber band, snapping against the base of her skull. "Ow!" Sierra gasped, looking around for who hit her. Mindy put a straight face on when Sierra caught sight of her, narrowing her eyes as she shot the bird, showing off her sparkly pink nail. Mindy gave her two middle fingers up, trying not to laugh. Her enemy's eyes widened, cheeks showing her fury as people started laughing at the silent fight between the two.

"Mindy, what's going on?" the teacher asked. Mindy shrugged, showing of her innocent face. But when the teacher looked away, she giggled to herself. Sierra was too easy to mess with.

"Alright then, class. If no one has any questions about the problem, we'll just— Oh, hello there," Ms. Myra greeted in surprise. Mindy looked away from the window to where her teacher was, and there lay a new student. He had blond hair and blue eyes, like a little angel. He whispered something to Ms. Myra, and she smiled lovingly. "Well, looks like we have a little surprise here. Class, this is Gabriel. He will be joining us as a new student. Gabriel, would you like to say anything about yourself?"

"Uh, yeah," he said timidly. Mindy rolled her eyes, Just another one to mess with. "I like bombs," he stated, smirking. Everyone rolled their eyes saying things like "Yeah right" or "Suuure, kid". Mindy was about to make fun of him too until she noticed the glint in his eyes. A mischievous glint.

_Good God, he's actually telling the truth, _she thought, surprised. Then it reminded her of something.

Mindy frowned, grabbing her backpack and taking out the crumpled paper from it, smoothening it out. It was the picture from the night before, but the resolution wasn't any better when fully loaded. It did, however, show a blurry kid with a taller one throwing exploding shapes. _Bombs._

…_Didn't I see you before?_ she thought as she remembered catching the eyes of a group of kids earlier that morning. He looked familiar…

And he was walking towards her.

_Oh _shit_. I'm busted,_ Mindy cried inwardly. She crumpled the paper back up and threw it into her backpack before he could see it, looking a bit crazed.

All he did, however, was sit down next to her. "Hey," he greeted, giving a small smirk. All she could do was sit there dumbly.

"Uh…. Gabriel, right? That's what I heard," she muttered, trying to not seem mean. He nodded. "You can just call me Gabe though," he said. "What about you?"

"Ah, uh… Mindy. I'm Mindy," she replied, her gaze trying to move from his bright blue eyes. "Cool name," he commented, smiling. She shrugged a bit, smiling back. "Yeah, I think it's cool too."

He smiled, turning away to look at the math problems up front. She sighed silently, looking away. _There goes my plans of secretly figuring him out,_ she droned to herself, closing her eyes as class rolled on.

* * *

Angel and Gazzy somehow didn't get much of the same classes, making it harder to get information on the people around them. Fang, Iggy, and I practically had every class together, Iggy having to be around Fang and the three of us being all in the same grade.

And of course, it didn't take long to run into Mr. Swimsuit since he was in the same grade as us. Figues.

I stared at him blankly while he held a surprised expression. "What? Didn't believe me when I said I was coming here?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well… I couldn't be sure," he said, shrugging. We were going to the same class, English, at the moment. Some girl walked by us without a second glance, until Dave spoke up. "Katie!" he called after her, and she turned to him, smiling. "Hey gorgeous," she greeted, pulling him in for a make out session. I mentally gagged, and Fang noticed. "I hear nothing from either of you. Are you guys…" Iggy started, and we both yelled, "No!", sending him death glares. As usual, we forgot Ig was blind and thus, the attempt had failed. He smirked. "_Suuure_ you weren't. Let's just get to class already. I need some silence in my ears," he complained. I nodded, and he grabbed my belt loop as we walked on; me in the front, Iggy in the middle, Fang behind him, and the make out session in the back.

However, as I looked back, I couldn't help but notice how Fang glanced at Dave's girlfriend Katie… Nor notice how she glanced back slyly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Can I Help You?**

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Language, Violence

**Summary: The flock settles down in NY, but when Kick-Ass and he gang show up, things start getting complicated: identities, relationships, secrets, and yeah... trying to save the world doesn't help much, either. R&R!**

**Feedback:** It's always loved and appreciated, guys. 3

**Disclaimer:** I own neither characters; I just use them as barbies for my own liking.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I know every other beginning of this story is the same, with the title and summary wrong, but I think you guys can catch on. I don't feel like fixing the other chappies, thank you very much. Enjoy, anyway.

* * *

Fang was stuck with Katie, Dave's girlfriend, the entire time. At first, I thought the English teacher would be nice enough to keep a couple together, but obviously he's against it, putting the two on the opposite sides of the room. Dave was with two friends, each sneaking glances at the three of us. Well… not to sound full of myself or anything, but I think they might of had a conversation about me.

Okay, I lied. They were having a conversation about me. Blame the hearing.

"Who's she?" one of them asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself, Todd," Dave muttered, his voice echoing as he stared at the back of my head. Of course, I knew he meant it a different way than the others did, but I wasn't going to say anything. Iggy sat next to me, needing a helper, and nudged my side with his elbow. "You think he'd say anything?"

"I don't know," I whispered back. "I think we should talk to his friends though, to get a better view on him."

So we waited until the end of class. It was lunch time already, since we missed the first half of the school getting stuff. I searched for the rest of the flock as the Iggy and I walked to an empty table (Fang was too busy talking to Katie, making me not the only one a little annoyed by it), sitting down. We could only get one sandwich, meaning we would have to get like, two more and a small snack afterschool. I frowned, picking at the dry remains of it.

"Max!" I heard across the place, and I smiled, spotting Angel and Nudge. Behind them were Gazzy and Mindy, who actually let her guard this time as she talked to him. He looked toward us, smiling. I waved, and they walked faster to us.

"Wanna sit with us?" I asked Mindy as they made it over here, and she rolled her eyes. "I think I should ask you that, but it really doesn't matter. Sure." She sat down next to Gazzy, her bangs falling over her face.

Were you guys seeing what I was seeing?

Gazzy saw her take out her lunch bag and he gasped, "Whoops, forgot about that. Be right back, guys." He jumped up and left with the other two. So now it was just awkward silence between Iggy, Mindy, and myself. I cleared my throat, trying to think of something to say. "So, uh…. Mindy. I see you're a lot more chill with kids your age." She heated up, shooting daggers at me as I smirked. "Piss off," she said, and I gave her a threatening look, telling her not to mess with me. She rolled her eyes. "I get along with Nikki and Angelica too," she muttered, hinting at Nudge and Angel. I shrugged, looking around.

"Oh, Mindy, there you are," Dave said, smiling as he pulled a chair over from the other table. Joining him was Katie, followed by Fang, Todd, and his other friend, Marty. Dave glanced at me in a greeting sort of way, and I frowned as his friends nudged each other as they waved. I, being me, did not wave back.

"So uh, where did you come from?" Dave asked, and I remembered Anne that instant. "Oh, from Virginia. Lived with a friend." He nodded, taking a bite out of his pizza. "Lived here your entire life?"

"Yeah, I have. It's cool over here." He smirked as he noticed my I-don't-know-if-I-should-believe-you-but-I-will-anyway stare. I looked at everyone else, "What about the rest of you?"

"I think all of us have lived here our entire lives," Katie said, smiling genuinely. Todd and Marty nodded, as did Mindy. "Wow," Nudge said in awe, "I don't think we'd stay in a place that long!"

Again with the hidden meanings… Of course we wouldn't, we're constantly being hunted _down_. Of course, I wouldn't _say_ that….

Katie nodded, "I see. It must be really strange moving around from place to place, seeing new things every day…"

Tell me about it.

* * *

Since we couldn't actually discuss certain topics in front of their friends, Dave, Mindy, and the six of us sort of held their ground until afterschool, when everyone was leaving. It didn't seem as though they were in the mood for talking at the moment – instead they gave us an address of a café nearby, explaining we would meet up at the end of the week.

"Why not just right now?" I asked as they were leaving. Dave turned around for an explanation, but Mindy cut him off, "We have things to do."

I watched as they left, sighing. "What a complete waste of a day," I muttered.

"Not only that, but I know I'm going to fail all my classes," Iggy complained. Gazzy nodded, as did Nudge. "I didn't realize Algebra was so hard. I never even heard that name before! I thought it was just called Math! I mean, like, seriously – who names math things other than math? I think it's a waste of time, they should just say math part two, math part three—"

"Nudge! I think we get it," I spoke, exasperated. I knew it wasn't any easier for me, sometimes wondering the same types of things too, but there was no time for it right now.

I needed a way to find out more about the duo.

"Hey Nick," I heard behind me. I looked behind me to find Katie giving a smile. Fang turned to her, giving one of his rare smirks. My stomach churned – Fang never smirks. Especially in public.

"So, I was wondering…" she started. Sure you were. She looked up at him under her thick lashes, walking closer to him. Nudge's eyes widened as her jaw dropped slightly, seeing her asking him something.

"What?" I asked her, wondering what she could possibly be whispering about. Nudge however, for once, was speechless. "She's asking if Fang would like to study at her house on Friday for 'that one upcoming quiz'," Angel said. "Quiz? What quiz?" I asked, trying to remember if we had any classes with upcoming quizzes.

"That's the point," Nudge almost whispered, her eyes still wide. "Tudors and listeners never study, they always have their own shot at something. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I wonder if he's—"

I stared at Fang at that exact second, everything turning slow motion. Fang gazed at me while facing Katie, and I saw the obvious nod of the head.

"—accepting," I ended, my voice flat. Nudge looked at me in amazement and confusion, trying to come to terms.

Though I shouldn't be accusing – I'd probably look the same way if I was staring at myself right now. Why I acted like this, I had no idea. All I knew is that I disliked Katie from that moment on.

"C'mon, guys, let's go," I muttered, walking away from the two people having a conversation in front of us.

**A/N:** Oh, the drama! What do you think might happen? Post it in a review! I won't continue unless I get 5 reviews, guys. FIVE. I mean, sheesh. Seriously now, I don't think I can make this any easier... I already got future chapters done, but I need to see them reviews first. (:


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Can I Help You?**

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s): **Language

**Summary: The flock settles down in NY, but when Kick-Ass and he gang show up, things start getting complicated: identities, relationships, secrets, and yeah... trying to save the world doesn't help much, either. R&R!**

**Feedback:** It's always loved and appreciated, guys~

**Disclaimer:** I own neither characters; I just use them as barbies for my own liking.

**Author's Note:** ….

I couldn't take one more minute of it.

There I was, in front of everyone else, flying around and minding my own business. But right behind me was Fang, who I can totally tell was staring at me blankly.

And then there was Nudge, to the left of him, shaking her head as she looked at us, probably. I heard her wings flap harder as she caught up to me, giving me a sympathetic glance.

Of all the things I could possibly be thinking about to randomly talk about, I suddenly blurted out the most random thing I might have ever said. "Nudge, let's go to the store."

Everyone seemed to lose their flight movement behind me, halting in confusion. "Uh, Fang, you're in charge, I guess," I murmured. "Don't do anything stupid. We'll be back in a little bit."

I grabbed Nudge's hand and flew down to the shops with her, causing our wings to almost get tangled. As I pulled over to an empty parking lot, she stared at me. "Max, are you seriously that fussed over about Fang?"

"What are you talking about?" I lied, adjusting my shirt and backpack. "We're going to buy some stuff right now, that's all." She rolled her eyes, "Max. You don't even have your credit card on you."

Darn. She got me there.

"Okay… I'm not that crazy over it," I murmured. "It's just that you're the only one I can really talk to, here."

Nudge beamed. "At least you _got_ someone to talk to," she said. I gave a pathetic smile, walking down the street as we made our way down the sidewalk. Nudge giggled a second, skipping ahead of me and tugging on my arm to pull me with her. I shook my head, laughing as I followed her. I hadn't realized until now how much of a boring teenager I was turning out to be, with just drama in my life and all. It was horrible. And I must've looked pathetic at it.

Then I heard laughing. Nudge and I stopped our random skipping and giggling and tried to search for where the voices were coming from. From our vision, I saw two guys walking out of a small shop with paperbacks in their hands.

No wait, those weren't paperbacks…

"A comic book store!" Nudge exclaimed, her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, I've never been in one. Max, we have to go! Oh please, please, please, please, plea—"

"I get it!" I cried out, shushing her. "Uh, I guess we can go in…"

"Yes!" Nudge said, grinning from ear to ear. I rolled my eyes, following her into the shop when someone's arm reached out to grab hold of my arm. My protective instincts kicked in and I grabbed the arm, yanking it to the side in anger.

That is, until I realized who I had just hurt.

Todd stared up at me in surprise from the ground, holding his arm. "Man… that kinda hurt…" he murmured, his stare boring into mine. My eyes widened as I registered what I had done. "S-sorry! Oh my God man, I didn't mean to do that. I normally don't do that… You okay? Does it hurt that bad?" I asked, kneeling down to check up on him. He stared at me in amazement, his cheeks tinting. Marty started laughing.

I frowned, looking up at him. "What's so funny?"

"Well… it's not every day you see a pretty girl fuss about someone so much. Not to mention one she doesn't even talk to," he explained, still smirking. Even Nudge giggled. I realized how much I had reacted about messing up Todd's arm and blushed slightly as well. Todd looked at me quickly before smiling and laughing a little too. "It's fine," he said, getting up and offering me a hand with his good arm. I stared at it for a moment, then decided it was the reasonable thing to do, taking his hand and letting him help me up.

"Um… Yeah, sorry about that," I muttered again, looking up to him apologetically. He smiled, shrugging it off. "I've had worse. You were going to the comic store?"

"Yeah. We've never been in one before," Nudge piped up, and their eyes widened. "Wow… Never?"

"Never got the chance," I shortly explained, shrugging. Todd and Marty looked at each other, trying to figure something out.

"Well," Marty started, "we actually just bought some comics, we could pick some good ones out for you."

"Okay," I agreed, walking into the store and seeing a mighty bunch of crazy stuff. Capes, comics, it was even a coffee shop! But one thing caught my eye the most.

"That's—" I started, walking up to the green wetsuit.

"Kick-Ass," Todd said, smirking. "He's pretty chill. Like, he's a brand new guy, and totally real."

"I know," I whispered. Nudge walked up to me, her eyes full of questions. "We just saw him last night, right?"

"Wait – you guys saw him last night?" Marty asked, adjusting his glasses as he watched us in interest. I nodded, "Strange acquaintance, it was."

"Well… did you find out who he was?" he asked. "You would be the first one, you know,"

I wasn't about to tell them, however. "I wasn't able to," I lied, sighing.

"Hm," he said.

An idea popped into my mind that moment, however, and I decided to elaborate on it. "Hey, you know Dave. Does he go out a lot?"

"Hmm… Guess so," Todd said, shrugging. "He usually goes out with his girlfriend, though."

"You're sure of that?"

Marty raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say…?"

"Oh, nothing," I replied, walking away from the costume and looking through some comics. They followed, not sure what to really talk about. "To tell you the truth, he never really talks about what he does when he's gone, nor does he talk about Katie that much…" Marty murmured to Todd. My suspicions arose, but I didn't look at them. "Right… So uh, which ones do you prefer?"

* * *

It seemed like hours until we got through all the talking and laughing and searching around for stuff to look at. It probably was, looking at the sky as we walked out. "Well, thanks again," I said. Nudge grinned, "Yeah, it was fun. We should come more often, Max!"

"Yeah, we will," I murmured, looking at the two guys. "You guys aren't that bad to hang around with, actually." I flashed a grin, and they both smiled.

"Gee, thanks," Todd said, scratching the back of his neck subconsciously as he smiled genuinely which, I have to admit, wasn't all that dorky now that I realized it.

"Well," I piped up, clasping my hands together, "we gotta go. See you guys later." They said their goodbyes, and Nudge and I walked away to look for a safe spot. But it was only moments after that I heard one running after us.

"Hey Max!" Todd called out. I looked back at him in surprise, Nudge following suit. "Yeah?" I answered, wondering what he could possibly need. He looked down, heating up as he put his hand behind his neck again. "Um… would you hang out with us ever? If you could?"

I saw Marty behind him, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes and looked down. I looked back to Todd, smiling warmly. "Of course…" But then something popped into my mind. "But can you promise me that you won't repeat anything I say here? I don't like things I say being used against me." Yep, there's the paranoid Max creeping back in...

His eyes widened with understanding. "Yeah, sure…."

"Okay then. Uh… see you," I ended lamely. "Yeah, later," he added, smiling as he walked backwards. I watched as the two of them left, waving at us. Nudge smiled, elbowing me cheekily. "I think he likes you," she said. I sighed, still looking at Todd and Marty. They could be useful, but if feelings were to get in the way…

"It can't happen, Nudge," I murmured, smiling sheepishly as we jumped up and flew off.

**A/N: I know, I know, sucky ending. Sorry. :T**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Can I Help You?**

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):**Language

**Summary: The flock settles down in NY, but when Kick-Ass and he gang show up, things start getting complicated: identities, relationships, secrets, and yeah... trying to save the world doesn't help much, either. R&R!**

**Feedback:** It's always loved and appreciated, guys~

**Disclaimer:** I own neither characters; I just use them as barbies for my own liking.

**Author's Note:** Gosh, guys, sorry for the LATE, late update. Imma have to make this up somehow. But I'm getting a few chapters done now that I have time. Again, sorry. Hope you enjoy. ^-^'

* * *

"So is he cute?"

Mindy choked on her chocolate milk in surprise. Marcus sat across from her reading the paper, an eyebrow raised, a smirk on his face. "…What's it to you?" she muttered, color lightly splashing her cheeks.

"I wasn't the one who kept bringing him up. And it means a lot to me – I mean, I would like to know the type of person you're getting close with," he said, glancing back at the text in front of him.

"Well it's not like I _like_ him or anything," she huffed, rolling her eyes. Marcus smirked again, shrugging his shoulders. "I _don't_," she confirmed, leaning forward. "He's just some kid, I don't know. I just have to sit next to him in class. If I had it _my_ way, I'd much rather just be sitting alone here, homeschooled like before, but _noo_—"

"Mindy."

The pig-tailed girl looked back to him. His face no longer had a smirk. "Look, I know you're not exactly enjoying the public school thing, but what else can I do? I can't let you stay home; I don't have the same security as your father did—And yes," he continued, cutting off her argument, "I know that you're a strong, independent girl, but I'm not going to risk anything. I'm a cop. People know where I live. People know who I worked with." He looked at her confused face.

"Some people just know every god damn thing there is to know about me. So it wouldn't be a surprise if they knew about you, too. You need to stay safe." He got up, grabbing his coffee and jacket. "Gotta go. My night shift starts right now. You hurry and get to bed soon."

"Marcus…"

The man turned to her from the doorway, waiting for her to speak. She looked down. "You… you be safe too, okay?" she murmured, crossing her arms over the table. He sighed, smiling. "Sure. Goodnight, Mindy."

"G'night."

* * *

"How does Angel get so popular easily?" Nudge asked, frowning as she looked on. I stretched my legs out, leaning my elbow on the table. _How does _Fang_ get so popular easily?_ I wondered wryly, looking towards his direction. Currently he sat with that bimbo Katie, and her boyfriend Fishy, just a table down from us. Todd and Marty were talking to Iggy about comics – lucky for him, it was entertaining just hearing the stories in them.

Todd glanced at me and I looked away quickly. Monday night kept replaying in my mind. Nudge's words crept me out. How does a guy find me attractive?

Sure, we can look at all the things I've accomplished:

(1) Successfully raising 5 other kids for more than just a few years now. Not to mention I was the same age as some of them, and had practically no parental guidance before to help me out. You go, Momma Max.

(2) Being able to lie to everyone I've met and get away with it in the end.

(3)… Heck, just being able to creep past the world without it even knowing I was there, sometimes.

(4) Escaping a laboratory countless times. And helping other people escape too. Aw, yeah.

(5) Flying. I guess that's an accomplishment, too; I don't know anyone else that can do it, anyway.

Yes, I know – I'm amazing. I'm sneaky, motherly, and amazing. Those are just a snippet of things I've been able to accomplish. And just _look_ at how much typical high school guy thinks I've accomplished in my life:

(1) Squat.

Don't get me wrong – it's not like I want these people to know my personal life. It might injure their ways of thinking. And that concerns me.

I'm a very empathetic person, as you can tell.

"Even Gazzy's got a new friend!" Nudge complained, making me turn my attention to him. I almost forgot the girl – what was her name again? Oh yeah, Mindy – who was spending quite a lot of time with him. I didn't know whether or not to like it, but hey – if she gives him information, it could help out.

That was another thing. It was Thursday already, we had gotten nowhere. I tapped my fingernails on the table as I turned to the guys. Comics were still the topic of conversation. Rolling my eyes with a smile, I turned to the other table to see what they were talking about.

The surprise was that my eyes hit Dave's already looking at me. I blinked, furrowing my brows as he looked away quickly. Was he going to ask me something or what? Sighing, I looked at the clock in the cafeteria – lunch was about to end. "Hey Adam," I started, Iggy turning up to me, "bell's gonna ring in a sec. Want to head over—"

Out of nowhere, a carton of milk along with some salad smacked against the table, resulting in a mess – on me.

"What the—What is this?" I yelled, the stain spreading on my shirt. My _only_ shirt. I clenched my fists and spun around to the direction it came from. I shouldn't have cared, it wasn't like it went in my eyes or _wings_ or anything important. But this was an article of _clothing_; I don't get much of it.

"Who just threw that?" I asked sternly, glaring at the table of jocks. All lifted their hands in defense, laughing, except for one. "Max, just leave it alone," Nudge wined silently, tugging my shirt. "Well?" I asked, a little louder, narrowing my eyes.

The lead guy smiled, walking towards me. He grabbed my hand and massaged the back of it. "Heh, sorry about that, honey. That was meant to be for the dicks behind you," he explained, tilting his head towards them. Todd and Marty stood up about to protest, but I cut them off with an "Excuse me?" Again the jock just smiled. "You must be new here. Again, I'm sorry for the introduction. What's your name?" My jaw clenched and I snatched my hand back from his, leaning away.

"Is something wrong here?" he asked, laughing. "Yeah, there kind of is," I said, sizing him up. "You're being a douche to my friends." His smile turned to a confused one, looking from me to them back to me. Only then did it hit me the big room had little noise going on now. "You've got to be kidding… You? Friends with them? Look, cutie, I don't see what they got. You can be so much better without them," he said, flashing a grin. He walked closer towards me, and I noticed Fang stand from my peripheral vision. "You could hang out with us, if you'd like," he murmured, taking my hand again, "and know what real fun is."

Another thing the typical high school boy doesn't know I've accomplished: being able to pack a punch. The bell rang as he stumbled back, letting go of my hand as he looked at me wildly. "The fuck?" he yelled, raising his arms up to his sides. Nobody seemed to be leaving, as they stood there shocked.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? _You're. A. Douche_," I sounded out, opening my arms to him. "Aww, what's the matter? Aren't you going to fight back? Or was that a really bad boo-boo?" I asked in a little kid voice as he narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I'm not afraid to hit a girl. If you want to get down—"

"Woah, woah, woah, back the fuck off," Iggy said, walking in front of me with a hand raised. He turned to me in shock. "What are you doing? Stop this already!" he muttered under his breath. I frowned; what _was_ I doing? What happened to being under the radar…?

Not like it mattered. The feeling I was getting from this, it was exciting.

"Oh hell no," I heard the jock say in front of me, "she started this, I'm not letting her end it." He stood tall, cracking his knuckles. Iggy's eyebrows raised. "You sure?" he asked, looking at him in disbelief. The nod was distinct. I gave a satisfied smirk, and Iggy raised his hands before backing off. "Have fun," he said, sitting back down. I looked behind me: Fang sat calmly, arms folded; Iggy leaned an elbow on the table; Nudge sighed, shaking her head and crossing her legs as she looked at me with a little smile. Gazzy nudged Mindy, and they stood by the doorway watching from afar.

"You guys might want to watch this," I heard Angel say to my left. She sipped on the juice she had, a grin on her face as she leaned against the wall. "Max never loses a fight."

"Got that right, kiddo," I smirked, cracking my knuckles. "You wanna tango? Fine. _Let's tango_."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Can I Help You?**

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):**Language

**Summary: The flock settles down in NY, but when Kick-Ass and he gang show up, things start getting complicated: identities, relationships, secrets, and yeah... trying to save the world doesn't help much, either. R&R!**

**Feedback:** It's always loved and appreciated, guys~

**Disclaimer:** I own neither characters; I just use them as barbies for my own liking.

**Author's Note:** Okay, now that I'm getting back on track, I'm planning to write and post as many chapters as possible. Summer vacation ftw.

* * *

"Max Ride? The principal's ready to speak to you."

Okay, maybe it wasn't the _best_ idea to fight in the cafeteria of a high school this secure. I should've figured from the metal detectors in the front of it to not put the idea of violence in my head, but you know. I grabbed my bag and stood up, nodding at the lady. She drew back slightly – word gets around when you're the winner of a fight, I guess. I walked into the room, plopping down on a seat. The jock sat next to me, a back of ice covered in paper towels pressed against half his face. Mr. Birulin sat across the table, hands folded as he leaned towards us in dismay.

"Ms. Ride… is there something you'd like to say?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked from him to the other guy, shrugging. "Sorry… 'bout that whole face thing," I apologized, gesturing to his wounds with a straight face. He rolled his eyes, "Fuck you."

"Language," Birulin said, and the guy backed down. "Max… short for Maxine?"

"No."

"Okay then… Max." He sighed, running his fingers through his thinning hair. "Max, enlighten me. If you were me, what might you say to this school's football coach about the game tonight and how his best quarterback, Shane, won't be able to play?"

"Uh…" I started, scanning quote-on-quote Shane up and down. "Uh, at least he's not in the hospital?"

"Okay, that's it," he said, slamming the table. "Three Saturday schools for the ruckus you—"

"Woah, woah, woah!" I said aloud, my eyes widening as I sat up straighter. "You can't start accusing me of something that was bound to happen! He called my friends dicks and spilled crap on me—"

"Yeah, I'm regretting calling only _them_ dicks, bitch—"

"LANGUAGE!"

"Is everything alright?"

The three of us spun to the doorway, the Secretary staring at us in confusion. Her eyes widened and she shut the door quickly. I looked back at us; clenched fists, blood on us, anger management issues...

Yeah, we probably looked badass.

"Listen, you two," Birulin started, and we sat back down, "there are rules in this school. Because of the scene you made in the cafeteria, I have to say that you are each suspended for a week. Shane, I hate to say this, but you're not participating in the next five football games. And Max," he raised his voice to cut off Shaney-Waney from protesting. I raised an eyebrow.

He stood up, a hand on the desk as he looked down at me. "It saddens me to see a new student cause so much trouble so quickly. I should consider kicking you out right now." I frowned, looking down at my legs.

"But…" I looked up at him in confusion. He furrowed his brows, massaging the bridge of his nose. "It might also be a good idea to keep you here. You seem to be amazing in action. Perhaps you should join a sport if you plan to behave better." He looked at Shane, who sat in shock. I gave a smirk. "Why _gee_, Mr. Birulin, that's very kind of you. I'll consider it." I straightened out the loaner shirt they gave me (you know, with the milk being all over the other one) and grabbed my bag, heading towards the door. "Should my parents be expecting a call?" I asked, opening the door. He nodded, "The secretary will notify them in a few moments. If they cannot come to pick you up, it's almost the end of the day anyway, so just stay in the office."

"Cool beans," I replied, staring at the office workers. They avoided my gaze, working. Talk about being anti-social.

"You better check yourself, Max," I heard Shane say. "Um, I'm sorry, but who was the one who won that fight?" I asked innocently. He growled but the nurse grabbed him, telling him to go into the room again to get patched up. I gave a little wave and sat on the bench, looking at the clock.

43 minutes to go.

* * *

She reminded him so much of Mindy.

"Mr. Lizewski, is there something distracting you?" the teacher asked. Dave snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head slightly, looking around to see what was going on. He flipped the textbook open to the needed page and got out his notebook and pencil, writing his name in the corner.

So much like Mindy, but so different. So _natural_.

He wasn't sure how to explain it. All of Max's moves had the same effect Mindy's had: hardcore, painful, and badass. But it was like she learned it from scratch, on her own; Mindy was trained. _I wonder how often she gets into fights?_ he thought, staring blankly at the text.

"Did you know Max was like that?" Marty asked to the right of him. Dave turned to him, eyebrows pulled close as he shook his head. Of course he knew though – he had gotten his ass kicked before from her. Not that anyone would know.

"She was a badass!" Marty whispered, eyes wide. "I mean, _damn_, did you see her body—"

"_Mr. Eisenberg_." Marty snapped his mouth shut, facing forward. When the woman turned around though, he gave a thumbs up to Dave in approval. Dave just sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked down back at the work.

Max was hot. Except that wasn't the best way to put it; she was far more than just being hot. She used to seem just ordinary; wearing semi-baggy clothes and not caring about her looks. But she didn't need to, anyway. Because every guy already loved her. Max was a badass, and that made her hot. Max was new, and that made her hot.

And Max was totally out of everyone's league. But that just drove everyone else crazy.

_How in the hell do her brothers cope?_ he wondered, thinking about Adam and Nick_. Shit, if I lived with her, I'd go insane!_ This was the only class, other than his language class, that he didn't have any of the three in. This was the class he'd be able to think about them in without having to worry about it.

Of course, Katie was in this class, too. He sighed, looking at her texting. Probably Ericka, her best friend. Her smile made him forget what he was thinking of. They caught each other's gaze, and she smiled back.

Max's smile from before couldn't compare. But then again he had never seen her give a _loving_ smile.

It must be amazing, to make her smile like that…

But that wouldn't ever be a smile meant for Dave. She already found him annoying probably. Todd and Marty were the lucky ones, already being good friends with her.

And he had a girlfriend… he looked at Katie again before turning forward finally. Making a girl smile wouldn't be bad. But making her give you a loving smile… That was different. Out of his reach.

But a teen could dream. He tapped his fingers, thinking about her.

_Someday, one day, I hope to make you smile, Max._

**A/N: Okay, another chapter. Kind of sucky, but I'm trying to sort what I want to happen later on in the story. Thanks for reading. ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Can I Help You?**

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):**Language

**Summary: The flock settles down in NY, but when Kick-Ass and he gang show up, things start getting complicated: identities, relationships, secrets, and yeah... trying to save the world doesn't help much, either. R&R!**

**Feedback:** It's always loved and appreciated, guys~

**Disclaimer:** I own neither characters; I just use them as barbies for my own liking.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the almost-immediate feedback, guys. xD I hope to get more reviews, maybe even some ideas from you guys. Anything's possible. ^-^

* * *

"A week, eh? That's not too bad."

"It was just a fight, Fang," I said, kicking off my shoes before sliding down the wall next to him. "I mean, it's Thursday. If I knew I'd be kicked out for that long I should've waited till tomorrow. I'm not going back till next Monday now."

"So? You're not missing out on much. I mean, education you're probably never going to use, sure, but other than that? School's a dud," he replied. I sighed, looking down. "All I planned on was figuring out who these guys were, if they worked for anyone we should know of, and then bounce. Obviously that's going to be delayed… Not to mention all that can happen in just a week…"

"Max."

I looked up at him in question. He rolled his eyes before giving a small smirk. "You worry too much, sometimes. It's only a week. Just lay low and you'll be fine. I'll take care of them at school." He ruffled my hair before getting up. "You sleeping there?" he asked, walking towards the corner of the room where a chair resided. I shrugged, grabbing a pillow from the bed. Since we chose the smallest, least noticeable hotel in New York, there was only one room with one bed, which Nudge and Angel called dibs on first. The rest of us had to make so with the carpet floor, which I couldn't care less about. We'd slept on worse.

"I'll take first watch," I heard Fang say. I nodded slightly before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Short one. :U Sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Can I Help You?**

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):**Language

**Summary: The flock settles down in NY, but when Kick-Ass and he gang show up, things start getting complicated: identities, relationships, secrets, and yeah... trying to save the world doesn't help much, either. R&R!**

**Feedback:** It's always loved and appreciated, guys~

**Disclaimer:** I own neither characters; I just use them as barbies for my own liking.

**Author's Note:** ._. quack.

* * *

_School seems to go by so slowly when she's not here_, Dave thought. He tapped his pencil in annoyance as Nick and Katie were talking to each other on the other side of the room. He felt awkward seeing her laughing with him. Sure, she was his table partner, they should get to know each other, but it seemed a little too comfortable for his taste.

_God I hope he's gay_, he said, rolling his eyes as he looked away from them. _At least it would explain why he didn't seem to notice Max—_

_Oh, God. Why do I keep thinking about her?_ he asked himself, leaning his head against the table. _You're taken, dammit. Get a hold of yourself…_

The bell rang a couple of minutes later. He grabbed his stuff and went immediately towards Katie, an ordinary routine.

What he heard right before he got to her, however, wasn't of the norm at all.

"So about tonight; you're still coming, right?" he heard her ask Nick. Confusion poked at his head, and Nick gave a slight nod. "Yeah. Count me in." And he left.

It took Dave a few moments to regain his composure. "Uh, hey baby," he said, giving a smile. She smiled back, kissing his cheek. There must've been something different about his face at that moment though, because she seemed to turn away a lot faster than usual. "Hey, um…" he started, taking her hand. She faced him again in question. He bit his lip before asking, "Uh, so where's Nick going tonight with you?"

"Oh," she replied in surprise. "Oh, it's just a study. Since he's new here, I offered to help him out a little with stuff he's behind on."

"Where, at your house?"

"Mhmm." Her voice seemed so nonchalant as she pulled the bag strap on to her shoulder. "You know, just some friendly help… Anyway, gotta go. Bell's gonna ring soon, no?" She flashed a smile before walking away.

Dave liked Max. Maybe it's because she was a girl. Maybe it's because even if she _was_ close with Katie, he wouldn't have to worry about Katie keeping secrets from him.

He couldn't say the same for Nick.

* * *

Just lay low, he said.

You'll be fine, he said.

"Damn it, Fang," I muttered. "It's barely 1:37 in the frickin' _afternoon_. I can't take this!"

_Max, calm down. Don't give in when you have less than two hours to go._

_Oh God, not you too_, I thought back, huffing angrily. As if having to stay inside an entire day is bad, the Voice couldn't help but bug me too. Oh, joy. (For those of you that don't remember from previous adventures of my life, the Voice is my supposed conscience. It's a blessing to have it sometimes, but mostly a pain in the ass. Just saying.)

_Fang's right. It's only a week. Perhaps laying low is the best option for you right now—_

"I don't really care. Does it _look_ like I can even accomplish anything in here?" I asked aloud, gesturing to the space around me. "I want to get out of here, and we haven't even stayed an entire week in this place. I thought it would be alright, but this place is too weird. I don't like it."

_You need to learn to deal with things, Max. This place could be useful for you. The people here can help out. Give it a chance. Get to know them more._

I got up only to sit back down. Although getting out would be nice, I did make a promise to Fang. Lay low, lay low…

The window in front of me seemed to be much more appealing during the course of the day. "Yeah, fuck you too, window," I muttered, turning away. Scanning the room, I looked for something to help get the outdoors out of my mind. And there it was: Fang's laptop. The thing never ceased to amaze me. I mean, you'd figure through all the hell we go through it would break down, get ruined, but no. I guess Itex's products really did have their perks. Grabbing it and flopping onto the bed, I turned that thing on and started to hunt-and-peck on the keyboard.

_Let's see… Dave Lizewski. No, that would be too vague_, I thought. Then it hit me; Kick-Ass.

_What has this guy accomplished?_ I wondered, hitting enter. Thousands of websites answered back to my search; a myspace, some comic-type spots, party details—

_Woah, what the hell?_ I stared at the screen blankly. "Kick-Ass' Failed Execution Attempt: AMAZING SHIT RIGHT HERE" was sprawled in blue font on it. I clicked on the link, intrigued. Sure, superheroes are destined to have their ups and downs, but I personally didn't expect it to go that far for the guy.

I clicked play, of course. It wasn't like I had anything else to waste time doing.

What I expected though, was a lot different than what I saw.

"Holy crap," I breathed.

**A/N: Oh dang. So now Dave's got an itch, Max's watched the video… (LOL I don't even know where I'm going with this). What do you guys think will happen? Review? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Can I Help You?**

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s): **Language

**Summary: The flock settles down in NY, but when Kick-Ass and he gang show up, things start getting complicated: identities, relationships, secrets, and ****yeah... trying to save the world doesn't help much, either. R&R!**

**Feedback:** It's always loved and appreciated, guys~

**Disclaimer:** I own neither characters; I just use them as barbies for my own liking.

**Author's Note:** Okay, getting back on track in a way here. Wish me luck. xD

* * *

"I'll be back around midnight probably. You'll be fine, right?" Fang asked.

God, he sounded like he was going out on a date. I rolled my eyes. "You've known me how long and still don't know that I can take care of myself? I'm crushed, Fang." He smirked, stepping outside of the hotel room. "You better not do anything stupid. I swear to god if I hear something bad happened—"

"Yes, Mom," he said sarcastically, waving me off. I sighed. "Just… get this over with and come home soon, yeah?"

He nodded. "Later, Max." And then he shut the door.

"I find it strange he doesn't even notice," I heard Angel say from behind. I turned around, shaking my head with a smile. "It's okay, Ang. It's probably nothing, anyway…" Nothing compared to what I should be worrying about, anyway.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, confused. I sighed, pushing back my hair. "Angel, I told you before not to read my mind. Can we just leave it alone?" She lowered her head, nodding, and went over to Gazzy and Nudge, who were currently playing cards. Iggy was calling up for pizza. I plopped down on the chair, grabbing the laptop I left beside it. Opening it, I typed in Dave's name. Boy, if he was like us, he'd be caught in a snap.

Lemme see… There it is! I jumped up and rushed to the phone, recalling the digits that were displayed on his myspace page.

I think it's time we talk, Mr. Super-Stuff, I thought, hitting the talk button.

* * *

"Dave, phone's for you," Mr. Lizewski called from downstairs. "Alright, thanks, Dad," he answered back, getting the phone from the room next door. The number was blocked, he noticed. "Hello?" he asked.

"Why people decide to put their phone numbers online is beyond me," he heard. The voice sounded familiar…

"Uh, who is this?" he asked. He could almost hear a feminine sigh. "Do voices really sound that different over phone? It's just Max."

_Just Max._

He smirked, sighing. If only she knew how crazy it was for Dave to get a phone call, especially by a girl. He relished on the fact, plopping down on his bed. _Just Max. You're anything but a "just" kind of person, Max…_

"Are you going to just breathe through the phone or what?" he heard her pierce through his thoughts. "Oh, sorry," he said, blushing. Why was he blushing? It was just a phone call—

"Anyway." Her voice was so soothing. "I figured you wouldn't have anything to do right now, considering your girlfriend and my, uh, brother are hanging out right now."

"Um, yeah you're right," he replied, confused. What was she calling about?

"So…" She paused. He raised an eyebrow. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to come over right now. We're having pizza."

...

"Uh, hello?" he heard her ask. He swallowed, then said, "Uhm, sure. Right _now_, right now?"

"Yeah, pizza's gonna be here any minute," she answered. "We're in a hotel right now, so I'll have to show you the way. Where do you want to meet up?"

_Why don't you just come over to my place?_ he felt like asking, but frowned. She probably just didn't have anything better to do. "Um. Comic book store?" he suggested. He could almost hear her smile.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec. See you then." Then she hung up.

"Who was that?" his dad asked as he went out to put the phone back. Dave sighed, a little flustered. "Oh… It was just Max."

* * *

He got to the store as quickly as he could. Out of breath, he put down the kickstand of the bike and left it near the door. Max was sitting by the window, he noticed. She was reading a comic.

"What's that?" he asked. She looked up before closing the comic, getting up. "Oh, you know, just reading up about your past," she replied nonchalantly. He looked at her tensely before turning this way and that to see if anyone noticed. "Calm down, jeez. And I thought I was the paranoid one here," she whispered when she was closer to him, rolling her eyes. "Come on, let's get out of here," she said after putting the comic back, nudging his side. He swallowed, nodding quickly as they walked outside.

"So that's how you got here, huh?" she asked, gesturing to his bike. "Uh, yeah," he answered, lifting the stand as he rolled it towards them. She looked at him blankly, an eyebrow raised. "…What?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Well are we going to ride it or what?" she asked. He shifted his weight, still holding it. "Uh, well, it's only for one—"

"Oh please. Just start riding it," she said impatiently. Confused, he got on and began to ride it. She smirked from behind him and ran to the front of the bike, hopping onto the handlebars. "Woah what the hell?" he said, losing balance. Max yelped and fell over, rolling to prevent any injuries and coming back up shocked. "I thought you knew how to ride a bike!" she said.

"Well crap, not with a person in the front!"

"You have a girlfriend! Haven't you ever done that before with her?"

"No, what the hell?"

"I thought that was a romantic thing!"

"Then why did you do it? We're not in a relationship!"

She paused, confusion splashed on her face. "That's a good question." She shrugged and continued walking. He furrowed his brows as he followed. "Um, so, how far is it from here?"

"Well if we were still on your _bike_, we'd probably get there in about 5 minutes."

He rolled his eyes, "Well excuse _me_ for not knowing how to ride it with another person on…"

She turned to him and smiled. "It's whatever. Let's just hurry; they're waiting for us." Then she quickly turned away.

So that's what her friendly smile was like.

He liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Can I Help You?**

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Language, Violence

**Summary: The flock settles down in NY, but when Kick-Ass and he gang show up, things start getting complicated: identities, relationships, secrets, and yeah... trying to save the world doesn't help much, either.**

**Feedback:** It's always loved and appreciated, guys.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither characters; I just use them as barbies for my own liking.

**Author's Note:** This is sort of a filler chapter for anyone confused. If you know both backstories to each series, it might be a little bland for the most part. Sorry. :U

New York pizza – it doesn't get much better than that.

"You guys seriously eat this much regularly?" Dave asked, shock written all over him. I looked at my flock, seeing them stuff their faces with tomato sauce, pepperonis, sausages… basically anything Iggy deemed "edible".

"We actually need more than this," I admitted, and his jaw dropped. "Four boxes isn't enough?" he asked. Gazzy shook his head, amazed how clueless this guy was. I only laughed. "Don't worry – we get this a lot. You're not the only one. Remember the time we went to that fancy-schmancy restaurant, Max? We couldn't even order what we wanted!" Nudge exclaimed. Ah yes, I remember that. That was when we first made the headlines in New York. Good times.

"You're not gonna eat anymore?" Angel asked. Dave took a moment before shaking his head. "I usually eat four or five slices maximum. But this is crazy." Angel could only shrug, then asked, "What about you, Max?"

"I think I'll save some for later. It's gonna be tough on my stomach right now," I said, remembering I needed to have a chat with this guy. "You guys go on ahead, though. It's a Friday night." I smiled at their cheeriness before getting up and dusting myself off, walking outside. Like I hoped, Dave followed in suit. We stood there against the rail for a moment before he spoke up.

"So uh, why the hotel? Aren't you guys going to stay?" he asked. I froze.

I hadn't thought about that. Crap.

"Well you see, the house we had was deemed an 'unfit environment'," I said, using air quotes. "So our parents decided to keep us here since they don't have any other place for us to crash."

"Where are your parents anyway?"

_How did I not think of this before?_ "They're out…" He seemed to want an explanation. "You know," I continued, "on a date. Friday night and all."

"Oh. Yeah I get you," he said, nodding. I held back a sigh; that was close. "Uhm, you know," he started, and I turned to him. He stood up a little straighter, looking away. "Uh, well, my house has an extra room if you'd ever like to crash—You and your family, I mean," he quickly explained, a tint of color on his cheeks. "Oh. Well thanks," I said, looking back at the others in the room. Nothing drastic has happened since I stepped outside. That's good. I looked back at Dave, who was shifting side to side. "Follow me," I said, walking down the hall to the stairs that lead to the front. His footsteps carried on behind me.

"Max, why are we leaving—"

"I need to talk to you," I interrupted, going around the complex to where the dumpsters are. I stopped there and looked around for cameras, people, cars. It was empty. Dave raised an eyebrow when we made eye contact. "Is something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head, walking back and forth in the lot. "This is sort of like the place we met in, right?" I asked, gesturing to the trash, the gravel, the nighttime. He nodded, lips pursed, brows furrowed. I looked down.

"You know, when I first met you I couldn't help but think you were out of your head," I said, walking around him. He frowned, looking away from me. "But then… I found out who you were, that you were a superhero, and then I _really_ thought you were insane."

I stopped walking, planting myself in front of him. I studied his figure; he wasn't buff, but he wasn't weak. He seemed agile though, and prone to accepting hits with ease. "I saw the video," I said after a moment. "You know, the one with you and Big Daddy." He whipped his head towards me in surprise.

"You were afraid, weren't you?" I asked tenderly. "I mean, here you were, an ordinary high school guy, a normal life, and then you get caught up in that. I'd be terrified. But then that girl saved you."

"What are you getting—"

"It's Mindy, right?" I asked. He snapped his mouth shut, but we both knew the answer already. I nodded, crossing my arms. "She was good in combat."

It took him a second, but he eventually nodded in agreement. "It was my fault, though," he said out of nowhere. I raised an eyebrow. He sighed.

"It was my fault… that Big Daddy died. I thought I was going to die just before that, and I asked him for help. He was Mindy's father, and it was my fault he died and she lost him. She doesn't even have a mother to take care of her now, either. The man that had him killed, Frank D'Amico… he was in some weird science experiment shit – Itex or something like that. So that's what she's after now. That's why I haven't fully left being a superhero. It's the least I could do for her…"

His face was expressionless until he noticed mine. "Max?" he asked, but I couldn't answer.

Mindy doesn't have a normal life.

Mindy was parentless, hard as nails, and vengeful. I knew. I could tell.

She was like me. In every way.

We just didn't know it.

"I need to tell you something," I said suddenly, and he jumped slightly, not expecting my voice. "Um, sure," he said, his voice uncertain. I sighed, taking a few breaths before grabbing his arm.

"You need to trust me on this. I don't know what you've seen in your life, being a so-called 'superhero' and all. You may have been through freaky shit, but probably not as freaky as me and my flock."

"Flock?—"

"Listen." He stayed quiet. I scanned his face before asking, "You can keep a secret, right?"

"Well obviously. No one besides you knows I'm Kick-Ass…"

"Whatever. This is a secret on a whole new level. One you can't ever let out. Or they can get you."

"Who can? What are you talking about?"

"Itex." His mind must've been full of questions. I sighed. "Itex. That thing Mindy's going after. I'm a science experiment of theirs." I pointed back at the hotel complex where the others were. "We all are. We're not who you think we are."

"I don't follow… Are you trying to tell me you're not human?"

"Not completely." His eyes widened as he began to understand. "The news article that came out a while back. There were flying kids…"

"Yes." I snapped my wings open to their full length, casting a shadow over us both. "We're the kids everyone's been after for three years."

It was at that moment that the window to our hotel room crashed, and Angel's ear-piercing scream echoed through the air.

**A/N: Cliff-hangers. I hate them when reading, but they're hella fun to write. xD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Can I Help You?**

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Language, Violence

**Summary: The flock settles down in NY, but when Kick-Ass and he gang show up, things start getting complicated: identities, relationships, secrets, and yeah... trying to save the world doesn't help much, either.**

**Feedback:** It's always loved and appreciated, guys.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither characters; I just use them as barbies for my own liking.

**Author's Note:** Buhbuhbuhbuh...

* * *

_Max!_ Angel screamed in my head. I tensed, looking at Dave before yelling, "Run!"

He stumbled slightly, unsure of what to do. "_Run!_" I yelled louder, shoving him the opposite direction before sprinting towards the hotel. "Max, wait!" I heard him yell from behind. _This isn't the time to look back, keep running—_

"Max!" I turned despite my efforts to leave. He was trying to keep up, but wasn't doing so well. I couldn't wait for him. "Get out of here, please!" I shouted back, sprinting again. I couldn't worry about Dave right now; as much as I thought he was nice, I couldn't leave the flock like that. I jumped forward, letting my wings carry me up to our room. The scene wasn't pretty.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous Maximum Ride," one Eraser said from across the room. "Guess this hide-and-seek game is over now, huh? We should probably all go back home. What do you say, kids?" he asked, taking a step towards the flock, whom were held down.

"Get away from them!" I yelled, leaping through the window – only to be yanked back by an Eraser standing by it. I struggled, kicking his shin with full force. He recoiled, letting go for a second.

Luckily a second was all I needed. Instantly I dropped to the ground and threw a high kick to his gut. He stumbled back against the wall, and another one came at me, grabbing my leg and pulling me off balance quickly. My good arm scrambled for the chair by us, but a boot came down on it with a stomp. Instantly pain seared through the length of it, and I winced slightly. I was completely vulnerable – only one arm and one leg free – and completely stretched out. One more wolf-man kneeled down and threw a punch at my face, and another at my stomach, knocking the breath out of me. I coughed, trying to suck in air, only to wince at a newly-cracked rib. This wasn't going well. _When did they get strong?_

…_When did I get so weak…?_

"Sir, one's missing according to the file," one declared. The leader turned to him before counting heads. It had only occurred to me that Fang was gone. _Lucky bastard._

"Leave it for now. Let's take these ones back to base."

One by one we were pulled out. I looked around discreetly; no signs of Dave, luckily. In fact, there were no signs of anyone at all; it had only occurred to me the floor was empty.

Was it always empty? I frantically looked around at our captors; they were changing back to human look-alikes. My eyes widened as the one holding me turned into the receptionist of the hotel. We were fooled… We were caught again…

And to think… we were doing so well.

* * *

"Katie, you need to let me speak to Nick—"

"Dave, please…"

"This isn't about you! Just bring him to the door!" he hissed, trying to keep his cool. First he ditches Max like a little bitch, sees her and the others taken away without trying to help, then he catches his own girlfriend making out with Max's brother. Talk about a terrible night.

She sighed, makeup ruined from crying. He wanted to cry so badly, but this wasn't the time for it. He needed to convince Nick, not make him give him a Kleenex. After a moment of waiting alone by the doorstep, Max's brother made an entrance.

"Look—"

"Fuck you," he said, looking down to hold back tears. The guy only stood in front of him, not saying anything. He took a few deep breaths, calming down and looking back up at him. "They're gone."

Now, out of the entire week of seeing Nick at school, this was the first time he saw his expression change for just a moment. "What do you mean?" he asked monotonously, flitting his gaze away from him. Dave gulped. "What I mean is, _they're gone_. They're gone, and you weren't there."

Nick's eyes widened slightly before he darted back inside the house. Dave sighed, hearing Katie ask what he was doing before he came back out with a jacket. "We need to go now," Nick murmured, grabbing his arm. "You need to tell me everything that happened so I can try to—"

"No, _you_ need to tell me what I can do," Dave snapped. Fang stopped fast-walking and turned to him. "Sorry?" he asked.

"I can help you guys," Dave said after a moment, trying to have a convincing face on. "Max trusted in me to tell me your guys' secret… I'm sure she trusts in me to help her too—Augh!" he shouted, falling to the ground in a fetal position. Fang stretched out his fingers from the punch, dropping his hand to his side. He kneeled down, looking at Dave calmly.

"You need to understand that you can't get into just anyone's business," he said, watching Dave wince in pain. "You don't even know what you're dealing with here. Did you feel that punch? That's nothing compared to the strength our enemies have. Hell, that wasn't even my strongest. Once you get that in your head, that maybe you're not the toughest kid out there, I'll consider letting you help out." He stood back up and started walking away. Dave took a deep breath before getting up, calling out to Nick. "Hey!"

Nick turned around, seeing Dave stumble slightly as he walked towards him. He stood straighter when he got to him. "Look asshole, I know I'm not the strongest. You should know that too; remember seeing me for the first time?" His eyebrows were pulled close, sweat forming on his forehead. He ignored it. "But you know what? I don't care. I don't give a crap if I'm armless, senseless, or clumsy. I want to help Max – all of them. I was having a nice time with them while you were out with my fucking girlfriend, and I felt like a bastard leaving them to get you. You probably wouldn't even know they were gone till tomorrow morning if it weren't for me telling your sorry ass to help me. So yeah, I'll break a few bones, maybe even die trying, but at least I'm not going to let them down by erasing them from my mind. I care about them too, believe it or not. And you're not going to stop me. Because I lo—" he stopped himself, eyes widened. "…Because… I care for Max, and I care for the rest of them too."

Nick's face became impassive. They stared at each other, standing in the middle of the street. No cars coming down the street, no cars going out of it. The wind blew slightly against Dave's face, and he sighed.

"My name…" Nick started, and Dave looked up at him in question. "My name's not… Nick. It's Fang." He looked at Dave, his expression softening. "Come on. We gotta figure out how to get to the flock. I'll explain everything about us, anything you want to know."

"Wait." Fang looked at him, confused. Dave sighed. "I just… I need to call Mindy. She might be of use."

"How so?"

"Cause she wants to take down Itex."

A smirk formed on Fang's face. "Bring her in."

**A/N: Okay, finally updated. I had writer's block, hence the cliffhanger. But anyway. I'm not uploading till I reach 20 reviews. That's only 6 more, guys! So come on, I want to know what you guys think! Laters! -B**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Can I Help You?**

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Language, Violence

**Summary: The flock settles down in NY, but when Kick-Ass and he gang show up, things start getting complicated: identities, relationships, secrets, and yeah... trying to save the world doesn't help much, either.**

**Feedback:** It's always loved and appreciated, guys.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither characters; I just use them as barbies for my own liking.

**Author's Note:** So, didn't reach 20 reviews, buuuut I did get faves and follows. c: Thanks guys. Here's a new chapter.

"So it's just us, huh?" Mindy asked, sifting through her closet. Fang was surprised; he didn't expect the girl to be carrying semi-automatics and knives in her room, but he knew from experience that looks can be deceiving too. She pulled out a pistol and threw it in the bag with the rest of them.

"Look… I'm not one to really shoot a gun," Fang said, staying by the doorway. Mindy turned back to him in confusion. "Really?" she asked, sliding the doors closed. "I would've figured you are, considering where you're coming from."

"Speaking of which, you still have to explain," Dave commented, reminding him of their conversation before.

"To be honest, I'm surprised Max hasn't told you already," he replied, sighing. Max was a loudmouth. That's probably why he didn't say much around her when they had conversations. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Anywhere," Dave said, almost exasperatedly. "I just need to understand all this, please."

"What's up with your name?" Mindy asked. The two of them looked at her, confused by her random question. "Why don't you start from that?" Mindy said, rolling her eyes.

"Well… Fang was just a nickname at first. We were given names, but we were all just codes before. Besides Gazzy." He sighed, trying to remember all that happened back when they were just kids. "Max too; she was named by her dad, Jeb Batchelder, "Maximum", and was offered to choose her own last name, "Ride". Jeb was like a dad to all of us though for the longest time. Then the rest of the names rolled in with age; Nikki's "Nudge" because you have to nudge her to stop her babbling; Gabriel's "Gasman" from his notorious childhood of farting, Angelica's still "Angel". Duh. Adam's known as "Iggy" – in other words, firey. He and Gazzy developed a love for bombs."

Mindy then remembered the first time she met Gazzy and smiled.

"Other than nicknames… we didn't have anything connecting us to the normal, fully human life. Wings are wings, scientists are scientists; we were just other experiments to them. But Jeb brought us up to believe we weren't, that we had a chance. Maybe it was because Max was his daughter and we just happened to be her only friends at that point, but regardless, he let us out. We've been trying to stay out of the School since."

"The school?" Dave asked. Fang tried to explain, "Basically our childhood home; we lived there, we could've died there. The scientists at the School were the ones who grafted bird DNA into us and made us adapt to it, in the worst ways possible."

"I thought Itex was behind that stuff," Mindy said.

"It is; every School out there works under Itex," Fang explained.

"So you guys weren't the only school?" Dave asked. Fang shook his head, looking down. "We found out there were other places holding kids captive when we first came here, to New York. Shocking, isn't it? Just think, there were experiments like us here all your life too." Dave stayed silent, pondering the subject.

"Anyway. After that – our escape, I mean – they've sent out Erasers. Those guys are basically half human, half wolf, all predator. We're just birds to them. So far we've only gotten scrapes and gashes here and there, but manage to get away for the most part. There was this one time when Angel was caught and we had to get her. But, as you can tell, we got away. Around that time, Max found out about her chip."

Dave and Mindy stared in question. "How do you say this…" Fang started, looking up. "Basically Max has a chip in her arm that is believed to track down her location at any moment if necessary. We have no idea who is following it, but obviously we have ideas."

Dave tried to comprehend what he just heard. "Uh, why can't you just take it out?"

"It's been in there too long. If we tried, she could lose the use of her arm in the process."

"What if all of this is just pointless then?" Mindy asked. Again, Fang snapped his attention towards her. "What if," she started, "they're just playing cat and mouse with you guys? From what you make it out like, they could be following your every move anyway. Why haven't you tried taking out the chip or ditching Max?"

"You don't understand. It's too risky."

"Even ditching her?"

Fang's jaw clenched. "Why would you even consider that?"

"Well, why _haven't_ you?" Mindy paused, looking away. "I mean, what would you do if it was really like that?"

"We've been fine for the past few years. Besides, Max is our leader. She's done a lot to keep the flock alive."

"I'm sure there are reasons, obviously," she continued. "It's just a question. So, now that they're captured, what's the plan to get them back for the moment?"

"Well… Dave said you know a lot about Itex."

"Psh. I know as much about Itex as you do. They have high security, a little too high for me," Mindy admitted, crossing her arms. It was silent, each person to their own thoughts.

"Wait," she started, looking at the two guys. "If he ran away," she started, pointing to Dave, "and you were somewhere else to begin with, then how the hell are we supposed to know where she went?"

Everything seemed to drag on slowly after that.

"Yo, Maxiboo."

Oh hell no, who just called me that. I fluttered my eyes open, still hazy from the ride over here. Being beaten by Erasers can really take it out of you, sometimes. My side and arm still felt like shit, and judging by the cramped space I was in, I would say I was in a cage.

"Max, wake up."

"Eat shit, Ari," I said when I realized it was him. Ari, the lead Eraser. My arch nemesis. My supposed little brother.

I guess we go way back.

"Jeez, why are you so hostile?" he muttered, and I turned to where his voice was coming from. My eyes widened when I saw he was in the same state as me. "Yes," he clarified, noticing my face. "I gave up. I left. I was caught. You happy now?"

"What the—How did Jeb feel about that one?"

"Apparently I'm grounded."

"Loser."

"Bitch."

"Yo, watch you're fucking tone. Aren't you only 10?"

"Aren't you only 17? Still got another year, Maxie." I groaned, rolling my eyes as I sat up. It was only then when I noticed he wasn't moving. "What, did they turn you to stone or something?" I droned, still unable to get into a comfortable position. Ari frowned, hunching over. I couldn't see his back.

"So on your way of escaping… How were the wings?" I asked. The thing about Ari was that he wasn't like most Erasers. I mean, from what I knew, anyway. Ari was one of the modified ones; he had wolf and human DNA in him, but they patched wings onto him last minute. He was basically the fucked up version of Icarus, but he didn't care. He enjoyed it. He wished he was like us, I think. At least, that's what Angel thought, too, anyway.

"They were still on me…" His voice fell flat at the end, and only then did my vision focus on his contour. My jaw dropped.

"Oh, no," I whispered. Ari looked at me, then gave his shoulder. Crusty red was on the back of his hospital gown, and the flesh on his back was scarring. "Oh, Ari… they didn't. They couldn't have…"

But they could have, and they did.

They ripped off Ari's wings.

**A/N: **So it's been kind of exciting to write this chapter. I'm trying to see how this will play out. Anyway, as usual, read, review, and suggest! Ta-ta, my lovelies!


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Can I Help You?**

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Language, Violence

**Summary: The flock settles down in NY, but when Kick-Ass and the gang show up, things start getting complicated: identities, relationships, secrets, and yeah... trying to save the world doesn't help much, either.**

**Feedback:** It's always loved and appreciated, guys.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither characters; I just use them as barbies for my own liking.

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys, I've been having a mean case of writer's block. I'm sure it'll all get better in time. For starters, here's a new chapter. Woohoo! On a side note, dafuq happened to ? Jesus, this place is ridiculous to get around now.

"I don't believe it," I whispered.

Ari shrugged, turning aside. "It's not that big of a deal, I guess. I was given a toy and had it taken away. I guess they thought I deserved it." Angel gasped to my left, and I flinched. Sounds like she had just woken up.

"Ari… I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she said, unable to say anything better. I looked back at him, and he was tearing up. I leaned on the bars of my cage, reaching my arm out towards his. "Ari…" I started, not knowing what to say. He reached out to my arm and clasped my hand with his. "It's okay, Max," he answered back. "Seeing you here… that's all that matters. I'm just happy I can see you one more time."

"One more time?" Iggy asked before I could. Ari got silent, letting go of my hand. He turned away slightly.

"Well, look at me. With me like this, only after one attempt at escaping, I'm not sure how they're planning to take care of you guys."

At that point all of us were up awake, our minds scrambled with questions. "Oh my, looks like the coop is up and at it," I heard a male voice exclaim. We all whirled our faces to the noise and there he was: the first white coat I had seen in three years.

* * *

"Any time, now."

Fang rolled his eyes before looking back at Mindy, who was tapping her foot. "Sorry, but it's pretty hot right now," she said, adjusting her hat as she sat on her duffel bag. "How do you manage to still wear black?"

"Out of habit."

"You need different habits."

"Whatever."

Dave looked between them two, shaking his head to himself. "Just look away for a sec," Fang said, pulling a switchblade from his pocket. "For?" Mindy asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, if you want to see me shirtless, be my guest." She rolled her eyes before turning away. Fang took off his shirt to cut slits in the back before quickly putting it back on. "I take it you don't have too many good shirts," Dave implied. Fang smirked. "You're saying it like I have a lot of clothes in general." He slung on his backpack and gave a full 360 search before facing the open field again.

"…Well, whenever you're ready," Dave shrugged, gesturing to his own jetpack. Mindy walked over to him with her bag, ready to get clipped onto the straps. Fang looked ahead, taking a running start.

"Do you know what color they are?" Mindy asked?

"I have an idea," Dave murmured, watching Fang jump up. His wings pushed out of his shirt in their 15 foot glory, jet black feathers working together to push him higher and higher up in the air.

"Shoulda figured," Mindy said, and Dave smirked. Fang gave a few flaps before turning to look down at them. "You guys coming, or what?" he called out. Dave and Mindy looked at each other before Dave flipped the switch to turn on the jetpack. Slowly they rose up to his level.

"Man, you guys are gonna be slow," Fang said, scratching the back of his neck. "No time to waste though. We need to get over there before it's too late."

* * *

"Cut it out!" I screeched as they zapped Nudge for the fourth time, tears streaming down her face. Everyone pushed against the back of their cages in hopes that they wouldn't go next, but I grabbed the bars in the front, reaching out for Nudge, who lied on the table in front of me. "Ma-ax, help m-me," she blubbered, reaching back. The white coat gently picked her hand up and placed it back on the table. "Your tolerance for pain has gone down... interesting. Nonetheless, you're reacting better than most. Only a few more to go," the woman said. "No! No more!" Nudge screamed, kicking out. My eyes got watery as they tied her legs down, holding her head to prevent it from hitting the edge of the table. "Stop!" she yelled even louder.

"Hey!" a voice called out. "You heard her. Cut it out!" The white coats immediately stopped what they were doing to look towards the door. I looked over there too.

It couldn't have taken me more than a split second to gasp.

You see, I normally give people the cold stare down when we first catch eye of each other, but this guy… _this_ guy just surprises me every time I see him.

"Hey kiddo. There's nothing to worry about," Jeb Batchelder cooed to Nudge, stroking the tears away from her cheeks. He immediately turned to the white coats. "What did I say about them? You're _never_ supposed to hurt them. Go get her some water," he said sternly. Immediately they sped off, like flies from the swatter. I then remembered why I trusted Jeb back when he was with us; he was just so confident in himself, so powerful. He knew he was always the one in charge when it came to the rest of us.

Keyword: "was".

"Get the hell away from her, Jeb," I hissed, and he turned to me. A faint smile irked his lips, and he crouched down to be at eye-level with me. "It's lovely to see you again, dear Maximum," he started, elbows on his knees. "You think so? I'm not too fond of our acquaintance, really," I grumbled, eyebrows pulled close. He smirked before standing up. "Max, Max, Max, you need to understand. We need you back," he started, walking to the others. "We need you all back. _I_ want you all. I miss you."

I felt Ari slide further towards the back of his cage. Immediately the thought of his wings coming off made my blood boil once more.

"For what?!" I shouted, jumping against the front of my cage. "For what _fucking_ reason would you need us or want us back? For our wings? For our genetics? Our blood? Our brains? Our powers? What could you need us for?! Even after all these years, why the hell do you keep coming back to us? Haven't you ruined our lives enough? Why can't you just tell me?! I wanna know for _what!_" I shrieked, my hands curling into white-knuckled fists.

"Max, you need to calm down," Jeb said sternly, motioning for the white coats to come back in.

"You know what, I don't appreciate your tone, Jeb," I growled. "I ask for answers and I get nothing but a measly reply in return telling me to, what did you say… calm _down_? How helpful!"

"Maximum—"

"You know, maybe I'd calm down if you'd help my life do the same. Here you are walking around like you own me, like you've cared for me all my life—"

"_Max—_"

"And yet here I am realizing that you only care for me, for _us_, when it assists _you_—"

"_Enough!_" The word rang through the halls and back, echoing like the big boom of an explosion.

I'd never heard Jeb scream so loud before. I could only assume what it would've felt like to be slapped at that moment.

Jeb took a few deep breaths, trying to regain his composure as everyone stared in complete and utter shock. He adjusted his glasses before looking into my cage, staring me down.

"Just so you know, if I didn't care – if I haven't cared for you, _all_ of you, _all_ these years," he started, leaning down so we were face to face, "don't you think for an _instant_ that any of you would be alive right now."

That was the last time I would hear Jeb's voice for a while.


End file.
